Batman: The Brave and the Bold 2 (2011 Video Game)
Batman: The Brave and the Bold 2 is the 2011 video game released on September 6, 2011. Synopsis: Batman has beaten Bat-Mite's 10 rounds, and has unlocked 10 heroes in 10 episodes in the sequel video game, with Booster Gold, Black Canary, Black Lightning, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Captain Marvel, Red Tornado, Plastic Man, Golden Age Flash and Hal Jordan. Playables: * Batman (Diedrich Bader) * Black Canary (Grey DeLisle) * Booster Gold (Tom Everett Scott) ** Skeets (Billy West) * Aquaman (John DiMaggio) * Black Lightning (Bumper Robinson) * Red Tornado (Corey Burton) * Golden Age Flash (Andy Milder) * Green Arrow (James Arnold Taylor) * Plastic Man (Tom Kenny) * Captain Marvel (Jeff Bennett) * Green Lantern (Loren Lester) Bosses: * Kanjar Ro (Marc Worden) - teaser boss of the first episode, "Song of Canary!", opposite Black Canary * Pied Piper (Neil Patrick Harris) - teaser boss of the second episode, "Illusions!", opposite Booster Gold * Charhibdhis (Issac Singleton Jr.) - teaser boss of the third episode, "The Abyss!", opposite Aquaman * King Shark (Dee Bradley Baker) - teaser boss of the fourth episode, "Total Destruction!", opposite Black Lightning * Captain Nazi (Jim Meskimen) - teaser boss of the fifth episode, "Storm Central!", opposite Red Tornado * Killer Frost/ Louise Lincoln (Jennifer Hale) - teaser boss of the sixth episode, "Past,Present,Future!", opposite Golden Age Flash * Scarecrow (Charlie Adler) - teaser boss of the seventh episode, "Brink of Extinction!", opposite Green Arrow * Prof. Ojo (Brian George) - teaser boss of the eighth episode, "Jury of the Plastic Man!", opposite Plastic Man * Shaggyman (N/A) - teaser boss of the ninth episode, "SHAZAM!", opposite Captain Marvel * Hector Hammond (Peter Kelmis) - teaser boss of the tenth episode, "Blackest Night!", opposite Green Lantern Main Plot Bosses: * Music Meister (Neil Patrick Harris) - main boss of the first episode, "Song of Canary!", opposite Black Canary * Mr. Mind (Greg Ellis) - main boss of the second episode, "Illusions!", opposite Booster Gold * Ocean Master (Wallace Langham) - main boss of the third episode, "The Abyss!", opposite Aquaman * Darkseid (Michael Leon-Wooley) - main boss of the fourth episode, "Total Destruction!", opposite Black Lightning * General Kreegar (Richard Green) - main boss of the fifth episode, "Storm Central!", opposite Red Tornado * Professor Zoom (John Wesley Shipp) - main boss of the sixth episode, "Past,Present,Future!", opposite Golden Age Flash * Joker (Jeff Bennett) - main boss of the seventh episode, "Brink of Extinction!", opposite Green Arrow * Kite-Man (Jeffrey Combs) - main boss of the eighth episode, "Jury of the Plastic Man!", opposite Plastic Man * Black Adam (John DiMaggio) - main boss of the ninth episode, "SHAZAM!", opposite Captain Marvel * Sinestro (Xander Berkley) - main boss of the tenth episode, "Blackest Night!", opposite Green Lantern Main Plot Mini-Bosses: * Silver Banshee (N/A) - main plot mini-boss of the first episode, "Song of Canary!", opposite Black Canary * Gentlemen Ghost (Greg Ellis) - main plot mini-boss of the first episode, "Illusions!", opposite Booster Gold * Hook (Jim Meskimen) - main plot mini-boss of the first episode, "The Abyss!", opposite Aquaman * The Lump (Dee Bradley Baker) - main plot mini-boss of the first episode, "Total Destruction!", opposite Black Lightning * Twister (James Horan) - main plot mini-boss of the first episode, "Storm Central!", opposite Red Tornado * Captain Boomerang (Greg Ellis) - main plot mini-boss of the first episode, "Past,Present,Future!", opposite Golden Age Flash * T-Rex (N/A) - main plot mini-boss of the first episode, "Brink of Extinction!", opposite Green Arrow * Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum (Rob Paulson) - main plot mini-boss of the first episode, "???!", opposite Plastic Man * Ibis (David Boat) - main plot mini-boss of the first episode, "SHAZAM!", opposite Captain Marvel * Despero (Kevin Michael Richardson) - main plot mini-boss of the first episode, "Blackest Night!", opposite Green Lantern Category:Video Games